Nuevo instituto, nueva vida
by xXNekoKawaiiXx
Summary: Spencer Wright junto su primo Billy Joe Cobra son transferidos a un internado a las afueras de la ciudad. Nuevas amistades y enemistades surgiran. ¿y quien sabe que mas?
1. Chapter 1

**Holi *w***

**Este es el primer fanfic de dude that's my ghost que subo**

**los personajes no me pertenesen blah blah blah**

Eran las 6:00 am, la alarma sonaba.

-maldita sea- decía el chico castaño mientras golpeaba la mesita intentando apagar el despertador

-Spencer, hermano ¿Por qué nos despertamos tan temprano si las clases comienzan a las 7:00?- pregunto su primo Billy

-te lo dije miles de veces- dijo Spencer mientras tiraba el despertador por la ventana -desde que volviste a la vida tuvimos que cambiar todo, nos mudamos a un internado- agrego

Spencer se quedó vistiéndose en su habitación y Billy bajo a la cocina a comer unas tostadas con mantequilla de mani. Después de pasar tanto tiempo como fantasma a Billy le costaba acostumbrarse a la vida , además, el murió siendo una estrella de rock conocida a nivel mundial.

-billy, ya vamos- dijo Spencer mientras sujetaba las maletas y las subía al auto

Jane encendió el auto, los dos primos subieron y viajaron hasta aquel internado. Era un lugar muy grande, con tres edificios y un gran campus. Aparentemente era un lugar a donde solo va la gente con dinero…como Billy.

-wooo- los ojos de Billy se abrieron como platos

-la pasaremos ge4nial hermanazo- exclamo Billy entre asombros

-billy, esto es una escuela, y viviremos en ella. Ahora acompáñame a buscar nuestra habitación- bufo Spencer mientras cargaba con todas las maletas de el y su primo.

Ambos fueron a su habitación en el ante-último piso. Era muy grande con dos camas individuales, un plasma, una PC, baño y una gran ventana con vista al campus.

-¡yo quiero la cama junto la ventana!- grito Billy mientras se lanzaba a la misma

-esta bien, pero en invierno morirás de frio- respondió el castaño mientras acomodaba la ropa en su respectivo lugar

-después vamos a comer, Baruch- agrego al terminar de acomodar la última prenda

-no me digas Baruch, soy Billy- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil

Los dos primos caminaron por el campus hasta encontrar un lugar donde almorzar para más tarde asistir a su primera clase. Terminado el almuerzo se dirigieron hasta el edificio donde se dictaban las clases, por suerte los dos estaban en el mismo aula.

-Buen día alumnos- saludo la profesora al entrar

Había dos sillas juntas al fondo junto la ventana, ellos decidieron sentarse allí.

-como hoy es el primer día aremos las presentaciones para conocernos mejor- la profesora sonrío e invito a ambos chicos al frente

-hola, yo soy Spencer Wright. Me gusta hacer videos de terror y vine por los estudios- sonrío levemente y paso a sentarse

-Hola, yo soy Billy Joe Cobra. Me gusta cantar y tocar la guitarra y vine porque me obligaron-

Todos rieron ante el ultimo comentario de Billy excepto la profesora que li mando a sentarse. La clase paso lenta, el joven azabache se entretuvo tirando bolitas de papel a su primo que se sentaba al lado. Así hasta que toco el timbre de salida.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo **

**en el próximo capítulos los esperan música, peleas y todo tipo de cosas raritas :3**

**saludo hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi~**

**hacia tiempo no publicaba...aquí traigo una actualización **

Todos rieron ante el ultimo comentario de Billy excepto la profesora que li mando a sentarse. La clase paso lenta, el joven azabache se entretuvo tirando bolitas de papel a su primo que se sentaba al lado. Así hasta que toco el timbre de salida.

-hermano, muero de hambre- dijo Billy mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada.

Caminaron hasta el resto-karaoke del campus. Ambos pidieron una hamburguesa y cantaron algunas canciones. Billy recibió muchos halagos por parte de las mujeres mientras que los hombres solo le dedicaban miradas de desprecio.

-voy al baño, espérame-

Billy espero sentado en la mesa mientras Spencer iba al baño. Entro al baño y comenzó a lavarse las manos y por el espejo vio entrar a un chico más alto que el acompañado de otros dos dos de estatura media. Empujaron a Spencer el cual se golpeó una pierna contra el suelo.

-Escúchame bien, Wright. No te acerques a Billy, ¿entendiste?- el chico siguió su camino fuera del baño

Spencer se puso de pie, se limpió y fingió que no ocurrió nada. Le dolía la pierna por el golpe anterior pero lo ignoro por completo y Salí del baño para encontrarse con su primo.

Ellos recogieron sus cosas y caminaron hasta su habitación ''cuantas cosas pasaron en un solo día'' pensó Spencer mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Era temprano todavía y ninguno tenía sueño, el castaño se puso a ver películas de teror en la pc mientras que Billy escuchaba sus propias canciones. Asi estuvieron hasta medianoche.

-voy a darme una ducha antes de dormir-

Spencer entro al baño, se quitó la ropa y su colar ¿para que lo seguía usando si ya podía ver a Billy? Se preguntó a si mismo9 antes de mojarse. Podía ver en su rodilla un color violeta causado por la caída en los baños del restaurant.

-¿porque quieren que me aleje de Billy? Pregunto en voz baja

Sali de la ducha en pijama y se acostó en su cama. Billy hizo lo mismo. A la mañana siguiente como a las 6:00 el joven azabache sintió un bulto al lado suyo, era Spencer. No dio importancia y siguió durmiendo. Ellos de pequeños acostumbraron a hacer todo juntos. Además de primo sse habían vuelto mejores amigos.

Ya a las 6:30 se despertaron para comenzar con sus clases a las 7:00

-tsk, no quiero ir a la escuela- bufo Billy

-bro…ya estás en ella- dijo Spencer mientras se vestía como siempre

Caminaron por el campus y compraron un desayuno de paso. Llegando al salón de clases Spencer vio a los tres chicos del otro día. El castaño no presto atención y se fue a sentar con su primo.

Al tocar el timbre los dos primos se dirigieron al vestuario para ponerse su uniforme de gimnasia ya que sería la primer clase de educación física al aire libre.

-no tengo ganas de correr- protesto Billy

-yo menos- respondió Spencer con otra queja

-quiero mi guitarra- dijo Billy mientras seguía a Spencer

-y yo quiero mi cámara-

La hora paso muy rápido ya que los dos chicos solo corrían cuando el profesor los observaba. Los tres chicos seguían mirando a Billy y Spencer aunque parecían no darle demasiada importancia.

Ya eran las 6:30 y salían de su clase. Como estaban algo lejos de du habitación decidieron ocupar las duchas del vestuario

-Ey Wright, acércate-grito uno de los chicos mientras señalaba a Spencer

Billy seguía duchándose así que Spencer camino con aquellos muchachos que lo observaban de manera desafiante. Uno de los chicos lo empujo y otro le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

**SUSPENSO EVERYWHERE~**

**Hasta aqui :3 lo actualizare mañana, no desesperen **


End file.
